Life As An Unknown Phoenix
by ImperialMoonBeing
Summary: Isabella Swan is not who she says she is! She's actually Annabelle Swan, a witch, and its time for her return to Hogwarts. What'll happen when she arrives? Will it be a normal year with her REAL boyfriend or will the Cullens be there to ruin it? Not E/B
1. Good News At Dusk

**(A.N.) New story! YAY! Anyways, this story is a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. Hope you like! Please R&R! Flames will be used to make delicious fudge brownies.**

**Legal Disclaimer: Anything related to Twilight or Harry Potter is not mine. Characters, settings, etc etc do not belong to me.**

***Sorry for any grammar or spelling mishap in advance***

* * *

><p><strong>Life As An Unknown Phoenix- Chapter 1 Good News At Dusk<strong>

**Bella POV**

Uhhhh! I hate this bloody place! It's sooooo boring, there's no magic! How the hell

do these bloody muggles make it through life? I sighed. Let me explain myself.

My name isn't Isabella Swan, it's Annabelle Swan and I'm the last heir of the Swan

family. Oh yeah and I'm a witch!

Anyways, I'm stuck in this foresaken town called Forks, which is in Washington,

which is located in America. I mean _honestly_ who in their bloody right mind names a

town off of a utensil? Bloody muggles, that's who. Don't get me wrong, I have

nothing against muggles, it's just I've been without magic for sooooo long! I want to

go home! But the rubish part is I'm stuck here until Professor Dumbledore says I can

go back. Sigh. When will that day arrive? I miss my friends. I miss school and I never thought I would say that!

I've been here on this mission for almost a year now. The only thing that has kept

me sane these past months are the Cullens. They're a pretty decent lot. Carlisle and

Esme have been wonderful, Jasper seems pretty cool(when he's not avoiding me),

Emmet's really funny, Rosalie is, well... Rosalie, Alice is severly hyper and a very

brilliant friend, and Edward, to be honest, I couldn't hate his bloody guts more! Yup

that's right you heard me, Annabelle Marie Swan totally hates Ed-weird bloody Cullen!

Now, I know your thinking, but Bella (even though my name is Annabelle, I still go

by Bella, sometimes) I thought you confessed your undying love for Edward? Pffft. I

never said anything about love to him. I just felt sorry for him! I mean, come on, the

bloke's like an 104 year old virgin, it's a sob story really. By "dating" him, I'm doing

him something nice.

Back on track here, my mission was to find out for the Order if it was possible to

work with vampires. I sent Dawn, my owl, with my observations and opinions

last week to Dumbledore. I haven't gotten a reply back. Did I mention that I want to

go home yet?

I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I

Right now I'm leaning against my truck waiting for Edward to arrive, debating if I

should tell the Cullens I'm a witch. I probably will, because his (Edward's_) "Bella

you're a fragile human" crap is annoying the hell out of me. I can take care of

myself! Been doing that for years now!

Even if Edward hadn't knocked me out of the way when Jasper tried to attack me on

my fake birthday, I just would have petrified him or something. Honestly, I can't

believe they really think I'm that danmgod clumsy. Hello? Pureblood here, I was

raised to do everything graceful with a practiced arrogance, not that I'm bragging or

anything.

Unfortunately, I was startled from my ranting thoughts, when a familiar silver Volvo

pulled up. *Sigh* I was hoping the danm pansy wouldn't come. Edward stepped out

and was now in front of me with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, can we take a walk?"

he asks, a bit hesitantly. I nod. He then led me into the forest next to Charlie's

house.

When we were close to the center of the forest, he stopped and faced me. "Bella,

we're leaving." What! I don't want to go anywhere with this ponce! "Where?" I ask.

"No, Bella, my family and I are leaving, you are stating here." They're leaving?

YES! I mean, I'll miss the rest of the Cullens, but I can't really be sad, I can

probably return home now! Plus, the bloody pansy's going with them! WHOO!

Shock. The only emotion I let take over my features, because if the joy escaped, I

don't think I'll be able to stop myself from doing a happy dance. Deciding to play a

little, I said "Oh..., well then... When are you returning?" pausing at just the right

moments. "That's the thing Bella we aren't, I'n just here to say goodbye."

Oh. My. Merlin. Mama just hit the jackpot! He's not even returning! Still playing

along I said in a small voice, "But you said you love me, you said that you wouldn't l

eave me."

*Mental snort* and the Cullens thought I couldn't act, please. "That was a lie Bella,

you were just a measley distraction, an object to play with." This cannot get any

better! Ed-weird is leaving and he actually doesn't love me! Wow, I must have really

awesome luck right now!

Still playing with him I whispered hoarsely (for effect) "What about the others?" He

said "They just pretended because they felt sorry for you. You didn't really matter to

them either way. Who would really love a boring, plain, clumsy girl like yourself? You

aren't even that pretty! So, since we have nothing, then this is farewell and

goodbye." And with that Edward sped off.

I stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, then when I was sure he was gone, I

shouted "Yes, sweet Merlin, thank you!"

So, the Cullens didn't really like me, huh? Ehh, that's okay, I could live without

them, they're bloody cold anyways. Boring, plain, clumsy? If they thought that, then

my acting and glamours totally fooled them. If i didn't know that I was beautiful,

that little reamrk would have hurt. But hey, having a majority of the guys and some

of the girls too pining after you in Hogwarts, does wonders to your self-esteem.

Also, having amazing friends helps out, as well.

Well, since I was alone, I quickly transformed into my wolf aminigas (it's all black)

and sped off towards Charlie's house, using the light from the setting sun to guide

me.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the 1st chapter in <em>Life As An Unknown Phoenix<em>. So, whatya think? Pretty please review! Again, flamers will be used to made awesomely delicious fudge brownies! Any suggestions for the story? Go ahead and tell me! Second Chapter Should be up sooner or later.**


	2. Lemon Drops Get You Anywhere

**(A.N.) Whoo Second chapter of the story! Ohh and I forgot in the last chapter - Bella is actually 16 years old, not eighteen. Sorry. Anyways, please R&R. This time flames will be used to roast _lechon _(fried pig).**

**Legal Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and anything that is Twilight related amidst this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

***Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors in the upcoming chapter***

**Note: There might be just a bit Edward, bashing in this chapter.**

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Life As An Unknown Phoenix - Chapter 2<strong>

**Bella(Annabelle) POV**

While I was speeding towards the general direction of Charlie's house, this is what I

was thinking: _Lucky bastard_. And Edweirdo was, if I wasn't a wolf aminigas, I would

have been stuck in this bloody forest for hours.

The way you can tell that it's me, is by my eyes. I have hazel, almost silver eyes

and my aminigas does too. I'm also coloured all ebony anf my fur will sometimes

shimmer in the moonlight.

Once I got myself out of there and was in front of Charlie's house, I changed back

( to a human of course). I got out my key and went inside Charlie's house. Charlie

Swan is actually Charlie Smith, a squib member of the Order who has been asked to

house me. He's been really briliant! He's shown me how the muggles contraptions

work and has even given me muggle candy (which is surprisingly tasty).

Seeing the cruiser wasn't back yet, I decided to go upstairs to my room. When I was

there, I patronused Dumbledore, asking if I could return to Hogwarts. I would just

have to catch up on the missed lessons, which in my opinion, weren't that hard. I

don't pay attention to most of my classes anyways, and it was just the beginning of

term. And because I felt extra lucky, I started to pack.

Suddenly, a phoenix patronus came in and trilled "Of course you may return Bella.

Just use the portkey I have given you. I will send another Order member there to

erase the town's memories. I really enjoy lemon drops." Dumbledore's grandfatherly

voice finished and the patronus disappeared.

Feeling excited about returning, I gathered my toilettries and headed to the loo for a

shower.

Once the hot water had me relaxed, I lathered up my hair and just soaked. Still

delighted about returning, I began to think about my friends. You see, in Hogwarts

I'm part of this group called the Marauders. The Cullens may know me as shy and

quiet, but I'm the complete opposite.

Lily says that I'm bold and electrifying. James, whose Marauder nickname is Prongs

(cause he's a stag) is completely and totally obsessed and infatuated with Lily. Lily

and I have been friends since 1st year (and dorm mates) so she puts up with Prongs

for me. But I think she secretly likes him. She's not a Marauder, but she'll still put up

with our antics cause she loves us.

Anyways, there's my wolf brother Remus. We (the Marauders) call him Moony

because he's a Werewolf and is the reason we became illegal aminigi in the first

place. We're alike in so many ways, actually. We are both are biblophiles, for

example. The only difference is that I'm a girl and that Moony can't make a potion f

or his life.

And last but not least, there's Sirius. Padfoot. Pranker. Best friend. Boyfriend. Yup.

Sirius freakin' hot Black is my REAL boyfriend. Funny. Hot. Charming. Amazing. Did I

mention hot? We started dating last year (5th year) when he declared his undying

love for me and begged me to go on a date with him.

At first, I thought he was joking, but when things started getting serious (no pun

intended) we truly got together. And now the girls have stopped pining after him and

the boys stopped trying to get me, and I couldn't have been happier. We both love

each other and that's all we need. Besides, we're still bestfriends, we just kiss and

shag and stuff. And he is way better than Edweird. Siri (as I am the only person to

call him that and the only person he would ever allow him to call him that) never

controlled me or said that I was 'fragile'. Hell, if he or any of the others heard that I

was 'fragile' they'd laugh so hard because they know just how hard I can kick their

arses.

Siri isn't a sexist either. Edweird ( I love calling him that) kept telling me 'that's not

proper for a lady' or 'here Bella, love, let me do it' when I was perfectly capable of

either acting obnoxious or being my normal independent self. Siri never did that, and

I had no problem coming to him (or the rest of my friends) for help because they left

me alone when I didn't need it. I was happy where I was.

Then, I had to leave for this mission and I haven't seen him or the Marauders or Lily

in months, and I miss them!

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the water of the shower started losing heat. I

quickly got out, took of my glamours and dressed.

Insted of brown hair and eyes, I have long black tresses that go are a couple inches

short of my navel, my hazel, almost silver eyes, and I'm way more curvier than

"Isabella Swan" could ever hope to be. I also have a creamy complextion.

My outfit consisted of dark, blue skinny jeans, a blue camisole that stopped above

my naval, exposing my belly piercings, a black, sleek leather jacket that Sirius got

me for Christmas last year, and black, three inch heeled boots that stopped mid leg.

Oh, yeah and I Annabelle Marie Swan am Nyx to the Marauders. Those blokes were

actually creative for once and decided that my 'name' was to be Nyx because my wolf

aminigas was all black and cause of my dark hair.

Not wanting to linger, I went to the kitchen and wrote Charlie a letter. My farewell

was something along the lines of this-

Dear Charlie,

Thank you so much for everything you have done and given me. You are such an

accepting and brilliant guy. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person, but I really

can't wait to return. I hope you understand. We had great times together and I'll

miss you! Keep in touch!

Love,

Annabelle (Bella) Marie Swan

P.S. if you want to talk, I'm just an owl or floo call away!

As I hung that up on the refridgerator, I glanced at the clock. It read 4:16 PM. I ran

back into my room. I shrunk my trunk and slipped it into my pocket. I grabbed the

pair of socks under my mattress, whilst slipping my wand into my boot.

At this rate, I probably wouln't arrive there till about 10:30. Making sure everything

was secure, I zipped up my jacket and said "Lemon drops." I was then whisked away

from Forks to my real home- England.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N.) Whew! Second chapter done and in the same day! Please R&amp;R! It would make me happy and maybe, just maybe make me update a little faster.<strong>


	3. Honey! I'm Home!

**(A.N.) Wow Chapter 3 already! Oh, yeah! Please R&R. Oh and thanks to all who reviewed! (:**

**Legal Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and anything that is Twilight related amidst this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

***Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors in the upcoming chapter***

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Life As An Unknown Phoenix - Chapter 3<strong>

**Bella(Annabelle) POV**

I. Hate. Portkeys.

As soon as I stopped spinning, I landed on my arse. Pretty damn hard. I know

graceful right?

When I got my bearings together, I stood up.

Immediately, I was bombarded by the sight of the smiling Headmaster at his desk.

"Ahh, Annabelle, my dear, I take it you've had a nice trip?"

"Yes, Professor" I nodded automatically.

My gaze flew around the room; Professor Dumbledore' s office looked the same.

All to suddenly, I realized there was another person in the office besides the

Headmaster and I.

Sitting right across from the Headmaster, in one of the comfortable leather chairs,

was Carlisle Cullen.

He looked at me confusedly.

On the outside I held my face blank, but on the inside of my mind, this is what was

going through: _No way! No way! No way! What the bloody hell is he doing here? _

I sent a questioning look to Dumbledore, not letting the rest of my emotions play

upon my face.

"Ahh, yes. Annabelle before you have so elegantly graced us with your presence, Mr.

Cullen and I here were in the middle of a meeting."

"For?" I inquired. "Well, we thought that it would be best to have guards in the

castle and Mr. Cullen and his family here offered and I accepted." was my answer. 

_No way! NO way! NO WAY! They decide to leave and now they follow me to the _

_only home I know? What the bloody hell?_

Carlisle was still looking at me confusedly. Dumbass sparklepire.

I remembered that I didn't have glamours on and that my English accent was back,

so I relaxed a bit.

Sighing, I forced a smile on my face and offered Carlisle my hand.

He came towards me still looking befuddled, when all of a sudden Edward's words

rang through my mind. _'they just pretended...they felt sorry for you... you didn't _

_matter to them.'_

Immediately, I switched to the cold, demeanor of a pureblood.

My back was ram rod straight, my chin was pointing up, exposing my neck and

throat and when we shook hands (very firmly in my part) I said stiffy and very

arrogantly "Annabelle, Annabelle Swan."

I mentally smirked when I saw Cullen's short, fleeting, expression of pain at the

name 'Swan'.

"Carlisle Cullen" Carlisle said quietly.

Suddenly, I heard a short, but beautiful trill. I looked behind Professor Dumbledore

and saw an old friend. "Fawkes!" I exclaimed.

At my jubilant shout he flew to me and landed on my shoulder, nipping at my hair.

The bloody sparklepire was staring at Fawkes with amazement.

As he rightly should. Ignoring Carlisle, I petted Fawkes and conversed with

him.

Abruptly, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes, well Carlisle, I will allow

you to return to your family, I'm sure they would appreciate your help unpacking."

Carlisle inclined his head at the Headmaster "Headmaster." he said. The gaze then

fell upon me "Annabelle." he said warily.

I had the urge to tell him that it was Miss Swan to him, but I held it in and just

nodded curtly once and turned away.

When he exited the room and when Fawkes flew up to his perch, I put up a strong

silencing charm on the office so no one would hear anything - especially vampires.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?"

My face was probably flushed in anger, my hands balled into fists.

In a calmer voice, I snarled "What. Are. They. Doing. Here?"

Dumbledore looked puzzled. "My dear, I thought you would have been excited to

hear of them here?"

Oh, yeah. Dumbledore didn't know of the breakup that had taken place only mere

hours ago.

Quickly, I explained the events of earlier today.

After my short narrative, the Headmaster looked furious.

"He just left you there all alone to fend for yourself?" his eyes twinkling dangerously.

Oooops. I guess I forgot to mention, Professor Dumbledore is my adoptive guardian

ever since my parents died.

At my nod his eyes narrowed even more. Then, he sighed.

"I'm sorry for bringing them here my dear." he said a bit sadly.

"That's alright." I replied.

Walking around his desk, I fell into the arms of one of the only people I trust and

love enough to call a parent.

We stayed that way for a couple of minutes, both of us enjoying the comfort the

other could bring, when it was interrupted by a yawn that had escaped my lips.

The Headmaster smiled down at me

"Go up to your dormitory Annabelle. I'm sure everyone would like to see you." I

nodded.

I got up and was going to exit the office, but quickly I turned around and hugged

him.

"Thanks dad." I whispered. "Goodnight."

When I pulled back, his eyes were a bit misty.

"Goodnight, my dear." he said softly.

On my way out I said "Goodnight Fawkes."

I got a cheerful trill in reply before the door closed gently behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N.) Oh no! The Cullens are at Hogwarts! What will happen she sees all of them? Please R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
